39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations in the 39 Clues
Below is a working list and description of every location in The 39 Clues. They are alphabetically by country. Australia Australia was the setting of In Too Deep. Dan and Amy travel here to follow their parents. They meet their uncle, Shep Trent and the other teams. Dan and Amy find the clue Rosemary when Amy was kidnapped by Irina Spasky and lead to Isabel, Ian, and Natalie Kabra to be threatened to give out clues then Hamilton Holt comes to rescue her on a paraglider. Austria Austria is where Amy and Dan find the clue Tungsten.It is setting of the second book One False Note. Amy and Dan find the clue by ka-blammo-ing Mozart's harpiscord and finding two swords that the steel is alloyed with Tungsten and that leads them all the way to Japan, where Fidelio Racco was never heard from again. Bermuda Triangle The Bermuda Triangle is one of the main headquarters of the Ekaterina Branch where the clue Uranium was hidden at the secret Ekat stronghold, delivered by Marie Curie. All the vehicles that tried to discover it had been drown; not being able to discover the secret clue. Cambodia In the ancient buildings of Angkor, a secret organization have scared all the other Cahill clue hunters. All branches have tried to send their agents to recover the clue of a certain organization that have scared them away:theMadrigal Branch But soon one hunter will come and bring the Madrigals to the end: and recover the lost clue, Pepper. The Caribbean It is the setting for the ninth book, Storm Warning.'' Amy and Dan go here to follow the trail of pirates Calico Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny. This is where the clue Mace is hidden. China The clue Silk was found here. It was the setting for ''The Emperor's Code. Croatia In a secret wall, there is an dragonlike symbol drawn in it: the Ekaterina crest. Press it, down you go and into a secret lab with a portrait of Nikola Tesla staring at you. Look where his eye meets. A bottle has one Croatian writing on it: Mercury, a Ekat clue. Egypt The clues Myrrh and Silver were found here. France Paris is the location of the first book The Maze of Bones. Also the location of the two clues Iron Solute and Blood. Iron solute is hidden in Montmarte and in the hints for the clue. Blood is in the Eiffel tower. In the second book the Holts are in Dijon, France when they stow away on Amy and Dan's train. India Amy and Dan find the clue Cobra Venom here. It is the setting for Mission 2 Indonesia Indonesia was where they found the clue Water near Mt. Krakatoa. Italy Italy is where Amy and Dan Find the clue Tungsten. Jamaica The clue Mace was found here. It is also the setting of Book 9:Storm Warning. Jordan The clue Lily is found in the Sandstone City also known as Petra. Madagascar Grace's sercret headquarters is located here, so this was the closest place for Amy and Dan to find the antidote for the secret Kabra poison for Dan. The clue found here is Aloe. They stay here while he recovers. They explore the house a bit and discover that Amy and Dan, along with their parents and Grace their branch, the Madrigal branch. The clue Copper is also hidden here Mexico The national palace of Mexico, instead of a well guarded governing building, it is a Janus stronghold. The construction's secret was something the Tomas were looking for: a clue, platinum. The North Pole Sir John Franklin was a Tomas explorer who always had a REALLY big dream: Going to the region high and way above, the North Pole. When they held a Tomas meeting in the United Kingdom to see where to hide a clue, Sir Franklin suggested the North Pole. The Tomas agreed to it, so they supplied Franklin with everything they need. So he hid the clue at the North Pole but his boat got stuck in the ice and they died there. Nobody found the clue : magnesium. Russia Russia is where they find they find the clue Amber in the Amber Room in book five, The Black Circle. Amy and Dan arrive here to follow their parents. This is also where you find Zinc when you complete Mission 3: The Lost Diamond. South Africa South Africa was where they found the clue, the plant Aloe. But Winston Churchill tells his branch, the Lucians it is diamond. South Korea Amy and Dan find the clue Gold in the hidden compartment on the mountain. Switzerland The research facility CERN on the border of France and Switzerland is supposed to be open to scientists all around the way but the truth is that it is controlled by the Ekaterina Branch. Finally, ny using a 17-mile circular particle collider, they had a breakthrough. They, unlucky Ekats, had no security where they hid the clue in the 17-mile circular particle collider where they hid the Ekaterina clue: Hydrogen. Turkey Hidden in top of the ancient cathederal of the Hagia Sophia, there is one pillar that stands out that no Cahill agents have known about so far: a face of a wolf, and a chemical symbol, which leads to Book3: The Sword Thief. In Hideyoshi's hideout, there the symbol is drawn on a sheet. What the symbol is: sulfur, a Janus clue. The United Kingdom The clue was found here. it is also the setting for Book 10: ''Into the Gauntlet'' The United States of America Boston This is where Amy and Dan Cahill used to live with their Aunt Beatrice. Philadelphia In Philadelphia, Amy and Dan first visit a library to find notes written by Benjamin Franklin. They then go to a museum. In the museum, they are confronted by Sinead, Ted, and Ned Starling. The museum explodes and the Starlings are ultimately injured, making them the first team to be eliminated. 'New York' The clue Rosemary is hidden here. Hollywood The clue Iodine was secretly hidden in the Janus stronghold, in the very original copy of Frankenstein. San Francisco The clue Wormwood is hidden in Alcatraz island. Area 51 Area 51 is a secret Lucian stronghold. It is also where the clue Calcium is hidden. Fort Knox The clue Clover is found here. Charlottesville The clue Honey is hidden here. Attleboro The clue Vinegar is hidden here. Venezuela The Tomas agent, Simon Bolivar, had won a war that brought peace betweenn Venezuela and Colombia. To celebrate, the people built a statue: a statue built of a material Simon wanted to build with. What is it? In his tomb, by the window to let air in, there is a blue plaque. A Tomas crest. By the way, what is it that his tomb is built with? Lead, a Tomas clue. Zimbabwe Deep in the past, explorer David Livingstone went to find the source of the Nile. But what was his real goal? To hide a Tomas Serum ingredient. Well, as everyone knows, the Nile's source is North or South. So Henry Morton Stanley, a Janus journalist went to search him when he was reported "missing". Morton Stanley was also sent to find a clue in Africa, wherever it was. So he headed North. But Livingstone had hidden it South behind a waterfall in Victoria Falls, where a whole pile of the clue is:Bone. Category:Lists